Love Naruto
by Uchiha Kamdy
Summary: Seorang laki-laki yang mencintai kekasihnya yang cantik. tetapi cintanya di khianati dan ia memutuskan untuk pergi menjauh, sementara itu kekasihnya telah berselingkuh dengan laki-laki lain. apa yang akan terjadi dengan sigadis, apakah dia mengejar cintanya atau melanjutkam selingkuhnya.


LOVE NARUTO

Disclaimer : Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Uchiha Kamdy

Pairing : NaruHina

Rated : T

Genre : Drama &amp; Sad

Maaf kalau jelek, ini fanfic ku yang pertama tolong di maklumin

Sinopsis:

Seseorang laki-laki yang mencintai kekasihnya yang cantik. Tetapi cintanya di khianati dan ia memutuskan untuk pergi menjauh, sementara itu kekasihnya telah berselingkuh dengan laki-laki lain. Apa yang akan terjadi dengan sigadis, apakah dia mengejar cintanya atau malah melanjutkan selingkuhannya.

_Story_

Pagi hari yang begitu indah telah menyapa seluruh penduduk konoha, terlihat seorang gadis manis yang sedang terduduk diatas tempat tidurnya . Rambutnya yang panjang berwarna indigo, mata lavendernya yang indah dan semua yang ada pada dirinya, mampu membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan tertarik kepadanya.

Gadis itu namanya "_Hyuga Hinata_" Dia putri dari klan Hyuga, ia anak dari _Hyuga Hiashi_ pemilik perusahaan terbesar ke dua di konoha "Hyuga Corps". Hidupnya pun sangat mewah, apa yang di inginkan olehnya pasti akan di penuhin oleh orang tuanya. Bahkan dia mempunyai kekasih yang sangat baik dan perhatian kepadanya.

Kekasihnya itu bernama "_Namikaze Naruto_" Putra dari _Namikaze Minato _pemilik perusahaan no satu di konoha yaitu "Namikaze Company". Dia pemuda yang tampan, semua wanita yang melihatnya akan meneriakkan namanya. Rambut Pirang jabriknya menambah kesan keren pada pemuda itu.

Suatu hari Hinata melakukan kesalahan yang sangat fatal dan bodoh

**Flas Back On**

Ketika Naruto berjalan-jalan di taman berman sendirian, dia curiga dengan pasangan yang dia lihat dari jauh. Naruto berjalan mendekati pasangan itu, tetapi ketika sudah dibelakang pasangan itu, Naruto sadar bahwa yang dia lihat ternyata Hinata dan laki-laki lain.

Naruto curiga apakah Hinata berselingkuh, apakah Hinata tidak mencintainya. Naruto terus mengikutinya, sampai akhirnya dia melihat hinata dengan laki-laki berambut merah.

Laki-laki yang bersama HInata bernama "Sasori" seorang Actor terkenan yang sedang naik daun dan dia juga sangat tampan, tetapi lebih tampan pangeran kita Namikaze Naruto. Mereka duduk di taman yang sepi, Naruto semakin curiga apa yang akan dilakukan Hinata dan Sasori di malam hari begini, dan sampai akhirnya Naruto melihat Sasori yang hamper mencium Hinata.

Naruto sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan sakit yang menerpa hatinya , dia pun berlari kencang dan langsung menghajar Sasori dengan satu pukulan tepat di wajahnya. Hinata yang melihat itu, langsung terbelalak tak percaya bahwa naruto akan mengetahui berduaan dengan Sasori.

Naruto menatap Hinata dengan tampang penuh kekecewaan. Dia kecewa kekasihnya yang selama ini dia sayangi telah mengkhianatinya dan tak disangka cinta yang tulus dibalas dengan penghianatan. Naruto langsung pergi tanpa menghirokan Hinata yang ingin jelaskan. Hatinya sangat lah sakit bahkan melihat kedua orang itu.

Hinata menangis dan terus mengejar Naruto, dia terus memeluk tubuh Naruto yang berada didepannya.

"Naruto-kun jangan perg….." Ucap Hinata sambil menangis.

"Dengarkan dulu penjelasan ku…." Ucap Hinata lagi.

"Apa penjelasan…. Apakah yang ku lihat tadi belum cukup jelas bagimu…. Maaf tapi itu cukup jelas bagiku" Ucap Naruto sambil melepas pelukan Hinata dan langsung melesat pergi meninggal kan Hinata,

Hinata hanya menangis dan terus menangis melihat kepergian Naruto, Hinata menyesal dengan apa yang dilakukannya selama ini. Padahal dia mempunyai kekasih yang selama ini mencintainya dengan tulus, tapi apa yang dilakukannya selama ini, malahan menghianatinya.

**Flash Back Of**

**Hinata Pov**

Sudah beberapa hari berlalu tentang kejadian yang sangat aku sesali. Tapi itulah kebodohan ku, yang telah menyia-nyiakan ketulusan cinta Naruto demi laki-laki lain. Aku sangat menyesal karna disaat terakhir kita bertemu, aku hanya memberikan kebencian di dalam hatinya.

Aku tak tau Naruto berada dimana setelah kejadian itu, aku terus mencari dan mencari keberadaannya . Sampai-sampai aku bertanya kepada orang tua Naruto, tapi semua itu nihil tak sedikit pun tau keberadaannya.

Sudah satu tahu berlalu, aku merasakan kesepian yang sangat luar biasa, terkadang aku melamun memikirkannya.

**Apakah aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi..**

**Apakah aku sanggup melihat dirinya bersama orang lain…**

**Memangnya aku ini siapa, setelah menghianatinya **

**Sekarang aku mengingginkannya kembali…**

Hari ini tepat hari kejadian itu, aku sangat merindukannya, melihat candanya,tingkah konyolnya dan ketampanannya. Sebenarnya aku mendapat kabar dari sahabat ku mengenai dimana Naruto berada..

"Hinata, Naruto telah menikah satu tahun yang lalu, tepatnya setelah hari ini." Kabar dari sahabatku.

Setelah aku mendengarkan sahabat ku berbicara mengenai Naruto, mata ku mulai berkaca-kaca dan menangis

"Aku sangat menyesal…. Bahwa naruto sudah menikah satu tahun yang lalu. Hatiku hancur berkeping-keping setelah mendengar semua itu. Aku menyesali kesalahan ku yang lalu, aku terbuai dengan cinta sesaat, tapi akhirnya akan menjadi penyesalan seumur hidup ku."

**Hinata Pov End**

_**Akhirnya sebuah kisah cinta yang sangat menyedihkan **_

_**Karna itu sayangilah orang yang menyayangi kamu dengan tulus…**_

_**Janganlah menyia-nyiakan cinta orang lain yang mencintaimu**_

_**Ketika orang itu pergi meninggalkan kita untuk selamanya**_

_**Barulah kita sadar bahwa orang itu sangatlah penting bagi kita**_

THE END


End file.
